All is fair in love and War
by JustReagan
Summary: What if it was Melissa who stole girlfriends from Spencer? An Emily/Spencer Emily/Melissa love triangle!
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to write another story and I'll still update the old one though when you review. (The Emaya one) But I also like the Emily and Melissa pairing, so if I should continue this review.

Chapter 1 A Melissa Story

"Melissa can you please do me a favor?" Mrs. Hastings asked while never looking up from the computer screen.

"Sure what is it, mom?"

"Spencer's inviting her girlfriend Emily over for dinner. Can you please just try to get along with her tonight?"

"Mom, I'm not gonna start anything that's more Spencer's job. Talk to her." Melissa said dismissing the conversation and walking upstairs to freshen up. In the restroom Melissa ran a comb through her long hair and applied a light touch of makeup. Hearing a car door slam she climbed on top of the toilet to see out the window. Spencer was opening the passenger door to a long haired brunette girl, that must be Emily. Melissa hopped down quickly and went to meet this mystery girl Spencer was dating. Reaching the front door she jerked it back quickly and tried to casually walk over to her sister. Melissa almost dropped the jacket in her hand when she finally got a full look at Emily. She was slightly taller than her, with long flowing dark hair, and an amazing smile. She had warm brown eyes, darker skin, and such a hot body.

Melissa fell out of her daze and greeted the girl.

"Hi I'm Melissa."

"Spencer's sister, right? And I'm Emily by the way." Emily gave Melissa a warm smile before following behind Spencer to the house.

"Yup." Was all Melissa muttered as she watched the girl's backside, as she walked in front of her. Spencer noticed the eyes Melissa had for her new girlfriend, she told Emily to go on in without her and pulled Melissa to the side.

"Look Melissa, Emily's mine and only mine. Don't try to pull another move on her like you did-" Spencer was cut off my Melissa.

"Spencer, that was so long ago! And it was obviously a mistake just let it go." Melissa cut in irritated and walked towards the house.

"It's kind of hard to forget your older sister kissing your girlfriend!" Spencer half shouted.

Melissa stomped into the house and introduced Emily to her and Spencer's parents.

"Since Spencer is to rude to do I'll introduce you guys mom and dad this is Spencer's girlfriend Emily."

"God Melissa! I was getting to it." Spencer replied, clearly irritated.

Mrs. Hastings glared at the girls before continuing,

"Hello Emily. I'm Mrs. Hastings and this is my husband and Spencer's dad, Mr. Hastings."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hastings. Nice to meet you guys." Emily smiled and looked around the room.

"Hi Emily. She sure is cute Spencer, you know how to pick them just like your pops." Mr. Hastings joked causing the tension to leave the room and them all to chuckle.

"Why don't you girls go into the living room while your father and I prepare dinner?" Mrs. Hastings asked Spencer.

"Sure mom. Come on Em." With that Emily followed behind Spencer in the nice house. Melissa decided to go with them. Spencer and Emily sat closely on the couch and started flirting and playing footsy. This made Melissa sick, why did she always end up wanting whoever Spencer brought home? Rather than making her jealousy noticeable she pulled out her phone and tried to busy herself.

"GIRLS DINNER IS READY!" Mrs. Hasting yelled from the kitchen.

Melissa watched as Spencer grabbed Emily's hand kissing it, before pulling her up off the couch. The girls walked hand in hand into the kitchen to Melissa's dismay. She just hopped off the couch and dragged herself into the kitchen. Dinner had started for the Hastings and here came Emily's interrogation.

"So where did you two meet?" Melissa asked trying to make herself seem happy for Spence.

"Spencer and I met about a week ago when I moved to Rosewood. She was the sweetheart who introduced herself to me and became my tour guide around Rosewood High until I learned the ropes." Emily said while giving everyone at the table a sweet smile. It was now time for Mrs. Hastings question.

"So...Emily what are your grades like?" She said while trying to sound casual even though she was completely serious.

"Oh you have nothing to worry about Mrs. Hastings, I have to keep my grades up high to secure my year round spot on the swim team. I have a 4.0 GPA." Emily stated.

The parents at the table looked at each other, they were quite impressed.

"Wow Spencer, dad was right! You sure do know how to pick 'em." Melissa flirted, smiling at Emily. The parents just laughed and nodded unaware of the underlying message in Melissa's words. Spencer didn't know if Melissa was hitting on Em or if she was genuinely happy for her. So she decided to just give a short smile.

"Emily tell everyone about how you're already Rosewood Shark's new swim captain." Spencer said proudly putting her arm behind Em's chair. Melissa couldn't take her eyes or ears off of Emily as she cutely rambled on about how much she loved swimming. How did Spencer get so lucky? She wished she could've seen Emily first, because she sure as hell would've went for it. Melissa couldn't get over Emily's beauty and that's when it came to her 'All is fair in love and war' she thought. She wanted Emily and that's all that mattered. And she'd fight to get her. Now her number one goal: Win Emily Fields over.

Review with suggestions or if you liked the story so I'll know if I should continue. Thanks for reading you guys. (Hope there aren't any errors I didn't feel like rereading)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The dinner ended and Spencer went to take Emily shortly after.

"I think Spencer certainly did a good job on picking a girlfriend, don't you?" Mrs. Hastings said trying to make conversation with her daughter.

"Yeah mom. Emily's a total catch. Spencer really lucked out." Melissa said simply.

A day later:

After a long day at work Melissa walked into a local coffee shop in Philly. Melissa opened the door and was quickly excited at the aroma of fresh caffeine. She felt as if she were floating all the way to the register. Quickly ordering her coffee and cakes to go along with it she made her way to a set of comfy chairs and leaned back. She finally got some rest. Just as she was getting comfortable "Melissa!" Was called and she knew her coffee had been ready. She got up and made a beeline to the pick up area; thanking the server she retreated slowly back towards her seat. Melissa stopped midway when she had noticed she forgot napkins, she always tended to spill things. Making a quick about face she bumped into a girl. The girl fell to the ground with a small THUMP.

"Omg, I'm so sorry! Let me help you up!" Melissa put her coffee on the closest table and outreached her hand to the female. When her hand was offered the female finally looked her in the eyes.

"Emily is that you?" Melissa said all wide eyed.

Emily just chuckled slightly and accepted the help.

"Wow, I've known you for only two days and you're already falling for me." Emily just blushed in response and jumped up.

"Wanna sit with me?"

"Sure, let me just order my coffee."

Emily walked up to the counter and proceeded to order while Melissa saved her a seat next to hers.

A young blonde girl with light green eyes dropped all of the contents from her purse at Melissa's feet.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I'm extremely clumsy." The girl said getting Melissa's attention. She was a terrible actor, of course Melissa knew she was only using this as an excuse to talk to her.

"Let me help you with that."

"Thanks so much." The girl replied after they were all done.

"I'm Ariel by the way."

"Melissa."

"Well Melissa, can I take you out sometime? I think you're really pretty." Ariel said sweetly and sincerely.

It hurt Melissa to have to turn down such a friendly person.

"I'm sorry, if I were free I'd love to go out sometime with you, but I'm actually on a date right now."

Ariel's face fell in a matter of seconds.

"Oh...Well it was nice meeting you. You know where to find me if this date doesn't work out." She said before easing herself away.

Emily returned to Melissa and plopped into the chair opposite of her. A small smile crept onto her face,

"So did you get that girl's number?"

"No."

"Why not you're single and she was totally hot. I saw her watching you since the moment she walked in."

"She's not really my type, not saying she's ugly or anything. Just not my preference."

"You aren't dating anyone are you?"

"Nope. Completely single."

"So, what's you type?" Emily asked making conversation. It was so nice to know that her community was so diverse and not very homophobic. Melissa didn't reply right away making Emily ask again.

"Earth to Melissa... I asked you what your type was like 3 hours ago!"

"You." Melissa just said bluntly.

"Are you hitting on me, Melissa Hastings?"

"We always want what we can't have." Melissa said looking Emily in the eyes. Emily just smiled and quirked her eyebrows up at Melissa.

The remainder of the hour they just sat and chatted. Melissa was still getting lost in Emily's eyes as they talked about everything from upcoming swim meets, gossip, and anything else they could think of.

Melissa was just do starstruck by Emily, and she let it slip.

"God, do you have like a twin sister or someone just like you, you could hook me up with?"

"You don't hold back do you?" Emily blushed.

Melissa just nodded and looked Emily in the eyes trying to get a read of what she was thinking. Just then Emily's phone beeped with a reminder, "Swim practice time." Emily then quickly got up running a little late.

"It was nice talking to you here, Melissa. I had a great time. I'm sure your sister will love that we get along so well." Emily said sweetly. Melissa's face dropped a bit at the mention of her sister, Emily's girlfriend. But the smile crept back as Emily leaned in for a hug. The hug was so sweet and gentle like one you give your best friend after a long break apart.

"I've got to run, bye Melissa."

"Catch you later Emily." Melissa smiled, this was so close to being a date. Only if there was a kiss at the end..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emily and Spencer had just gotten back from a long day at school, Spencer staying to practice field hockey and Emily...well just staying to watch. They'd planned to go to the mall today, the perfect stress reliever after a long day.

"Emily let me just freshen up a bit. You can stay in here." Spencer offered as she closed her bedroom door and crossed the room to the closet. Emily sat down on the bed and began to fumble with her fingers.

"It's fine Spence. There's no need for you to rush, I can be patient." Even though she knew it was a total lie, Emily was a naturally busy person and could barely sit still unless they were watching movies.

Which were her absolute favorite, she loved watching movies with Spencer. She'd always fake scared at all the horror movies just to spend those few hours wrapped in the other girls arms. As everyone could see Emily was always lucky with the ladies. Just to get close to Spencer she would even fake cry during romances just to get the girls kind words in her ear, the reassuring pats on the back, and all the while Emily's head would be tucked into the crook of Spencer's neck.

"Thanks Em You're the best. I'll only be a minute." Spencer gushed out before walking over to Emily and planting a warm kiss on her lips and heading off into the bathroom.

The shower started and Emily glanced around her girlfriend's room over to the picture frames on her desk. One really caught her eye, it was a picture of a girl laying in the sand at the beach. The picture frame had "Family" written along the sides of it and a couple more smaller pictures of Spencer's family. Emily's eyes wondered back to the bikini clad girl.

"Damn she's hot." She thought to herself. Emily always had a way with the ladies but she really lucked out this time. She got up mesmerized to get a closer look at the picture...when she noticed it was Melissa she was ogling the whole time. She couldn't believe she was actually checking her girlfriends sister out...but damn she looked sexy.

Emily picked up the picture frame the desk. Melissa was standing on the beach, her long hair was wet and stuck to her face. The bikini showed off her toned stomach and her slightly muscular arms. Emily noticed that Melissa filled the swimsuit out just right. Although it was a 2-piece it left the perfect amount to the imagination, since instead of a regular bikini bottom it was high waisted and yellow, which complemented her skin tone perfectly.

Just then Emily heard the bathroom door start to open and she immediately dropped the picture back on the desk. The last thing she wanted to do was let Spencer catch her checking out her sister.

Spencer crossed the room and draped her arms around Emily's shoulders and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Ready to go babe?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah let's just go get my purse. It's in the kitchen." Spencer said pulling Emily out of the room and down the stairs. Spencer grabbed the keys and they made their way toward the door when a voice was heard in the house,

"Hey Emily!" Melissa gushed not even caring that Spencer was right there. Emily looked up and immediately felt bad for drooling over that picture earlier but she had to admit both of the sisters were gorgeous

"Hey Melissa!" Emily smiled back.

"We were just leaving. Melissa." Spencer spat back sharply.

"We were just go to the mall, wanna come?" Emily asked. Not only to be polite but also because she liked Melissa and wanted to be friends.

"If you guys don't mind. I was just gonna head back to Philly and watch T.V. I guess." Melissa spoke but mostly to Emily.

"Well this was more of a-" Spencer was cut off by Emily kicking her.

"Emily! Ouch."

"We don't mind Melissa." Emily smiled. There was no way Melissa didn't know that only Emily wanted her there, but she didn't seem to mind at all.

"Hey what do you guys think of this?" Emily asked as she stepped out of the dressing room with a different dress than the last two.

Spencer just looked at her mouth wide, the girl was showing a lot of skin. The usually articulate spencer was at a lost for words.

"Emily, you'd look beautiful in anything." Melissa blurted out before Spencer had the chance.

"That was suppose to be my line." Spencer spat back bitterly.

Emily looked up at the two and grinned before walking up to spencer and giving her a quick kiss.

"I knew by the look on your face you liked the dress." She kissed Spencer again and went back into the dressing room. Spencer looked over at Melissa with a confident smile, Emily had kissed her and hadn't said anything back to Melissa. She wasn't stealing her girlfriend this time.

Melissa couldn't help but feel jealous. She deserved that kiss from Emily, she was the one to compliment her while Spencer said nothing, but got full credit.

The rest of the mall trip consisted of Melissa stealing jealous glances at the couple every time they'd hold hands or kiss. Every chance she got she used to compliment and be nice to Emily. And of course Emily being Emily she returned the niceness. They had really hit it off. Which made Melissa just want Emily even more. During their conversation Emily had expressed how she had a big exam coming up that she needed to study for so Melissa took it as the perfect way to spend time with her.

"Emily I could totally help you study. I mean I'm not doing anything."

"I don't want to burden you, Melissa."

Spencer decided to cut in,

"Emily why wouldn't you ask me to help you?"

"You have field hockey and I have swimming on different days. Only day I'm available this week is Thursday. Is that okay with you Melissa?"

"Totally okay." Emily smiled she was happy to be getting so close with her girlfriends family. Spencer just let out a groan and a frustrated sigh.

When they dropped Emily off at home and then went back to the Hastings residence Spencer was livid. She slammed the car door behind her and waited in the living room for Melissa to enter.

"We need to talk Melissa." Spencer spat out coldly.

**I just noticed how long it's been since I updated. Hopefully you liked it, it's going in a certain direction.**


End file.
